Associates
by MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Kaz is introduced to an old associate of Poe’s. [Characters: Kazuda Xiono, Poe Dameron, Jacen Syndulla, Hera Syndulla (mentioned), Sabine Wren (mentioned), Torra Doza (mentioned). Pairings: Past Jacen/Poe, implied Kanera]


**A/N I've been looking everywhere for fics of Star Wars Rebels characters meeting Resistance characters but I can't find any anywhere! Well if you can't find any then I guess I've just got to wrote them myself! (Although if anyone knows of any others then please tell me!) Hope you guys enjoy! Xxxxxxxxx**

"So… who exactly are we waiting for again?" Kazuda asked for what must have been the millionth time as he sat impatiently in Aunt Z's bar.

"I told you, they're an old associate of mine." Poe said tersely beside him.

"Associate? Is that any way to speak of your ex-boyfriend?" A voice said from behind them. Kaz didn't even get a chance to look at the stranger before Poe had enveloped him into a hug.

"It's great to see you again ex-boyfriend!" Poe shouted, sounding infinitely happier than he had been a few moments ago.

"You too ex-boyfriend!" The stranger chuckled. The pair released each other, finally lowing Kaz to get a good look at the man. His hair was green in such a way that it couldn't have possibly been dyed, his orange tanned skin held patches of lime and his ears and teeth came to sharp points.

"Wait! _He's_ your ex-boyfriend?!" Kaz cried, pointing at the green haired man.

"Wow Poe." Drawled the man in question, "You weren't kidding when you said this kid had the makings of a master spy."

"But you're… you're Jacen Syndulla!" Unable to contain his excitement any longer, Kaz couldn't help but jump up and down in joy. "You have the record for the fastest time in the New Republic flight simulator! You are the youngest being to become a General in the New Republic Navy! You're the greatest pilot in the galaxy!"

"Actually, I think you'll find that I'm the greatest pilot in the galaxy." Poe argued, slinging his arm around his ex with a cocky grin.

Jacen rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that title belongs to my mother."

Poe opened his mouth as though he was about to argue when realisation dawned on his face.

"Yeah you're right."

"What are you doing here?" Kaz asked, aware that his grin probably made him look like a serial killer but was too elated to care.

Jacen smiled. "I'm here to help you discover what the first order are up to."

The grin faded. "What?"

"Don't worry." Jacen said, misreading his reaction, "My mother used to bring me here all the time and my aunt does commissions for Captain Doza's daughter, so my presence here shouldn't be suspicious."

He then turned to face Poe. "Also, I'm sorry to rush off but I said I'd talk to Yeager as soon as I-

"I already tried to convince him to-" Poe interrupted but Jacen just paced his hand on his cheek to interrupt him in return.

"I know. But I promised Mum."

Poe sighed, leaning into the gentle touch before looking back up at him with a smile that Kaz couldn't describe.

"Then what are you standing around here for then. Go talk to him!"

Jacen gave Poe his own indescribable smile before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Take care of yourself Poe." The pair shared a long look that made Kaz feel as though he was in a completely separate star system to them. After a few moments, Jacen turned to face him. "It was nice to finally meet you Kaz. I'll catch up with you later!"

And then the green haired man was gone, rushing off out of Aunt Z's bar towards Yeager's cabin, Poe's eyes never leaving him even after he was out of site. Kaz waited a few seconds before speaking.

"Err Poe. Did I do something wrong?"

Immediately Poe turned his attention to Kaz.

"What? Why would you think that?"

Kaz suddenly felt ashamed under his mentor's confused gaze.

"I just… I thought that you had asked Jacen to help me because I wasn't being good enough of a spy or that you didn't trust me or-"

"Hey." Poe said, putting his hands on Kazuda's shoulders so that he was forced to look into his warm, proud eyes. "It's because you're doing so good at spying that I asked Jacen to come here. Thanks to you the Rebellion now knows that this station is more important to the first order's plan than we ever could have imagined. I need people I can trust on this mission which is why I sent you and Jacen here."

He then glanced back in the direction that Jacen had left in before quickly looking back.

"There's no two people I trust more."

"Thank you, Poe." Kaz said. Energy quickly returning as he gave an enthusiastic salute. "I promise I won't let you down."

Poe smiled.

"I know you won't."


End file.
